


Mama's Boy

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Drugged Sex, F/M, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Needle play, Needles, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Octane learns a thing or two about not taking his friend Ajay for grantedEspecially when he needs some repairs on his legs and that maybe he has some issues he needs to work through
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My crew with mommy issues clap your handsssss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+crew+with+mommy+issues+clap+your+handsssss).



> I just really dig Lifeline domming Octane alright?  
> If you don't dig chicks with straps and needles then this probs isn't for you, if you do then welcome!

Octane didn’t think he was a bad guy, just a guy who knows what he wanted when he wanted it. Speed? Check. Adoring fans? Check. Some of those cute fans wanting a quick ride on the Octrain? Check. Sweet ass bionic legs that he may or may not have black mailed his best friend for so he could get them over a list of other people who needed them? Check. Okay that one could maybe make him out to be a “bad guy”. It’s not like he didn’t care about those on the waiting list, it’s just he really needed them more! That’s right he needed them more because laying around was just torture to him. If he couldn’t run then he’d never feel that rush ever again, that high he got before performing his greatest stunt yet that ended with him losing his legs (He could still remember waking up in the hospital, zoning out while Ajay was yapping at him for “being a selfish prick” he just told her that he’d see her in the games with his sweet pair of legs, she punched him and called him a dick for that one.) 

Ah Ajay his greatest friend in the world when she wasn’t acting like such a pain in the ass. Hell he couldn’t joke about how he lost his legs without her acting salty on how he got his new ones! She should be happy that he could still walk like for god's sake he was scared having to try these things at first, not to mention he was the one with the blown up legs not her. If she was in the same situation he’d do the same for her, he’d help her no grudges included in the package which was why he was heading her way on the drop ship. His leg was acting up after a small scuffle with Revenant in the ring; the damn simulacrum didn’t appreciate his advice of “losing the loin cloth” , deciding to dig those claws into his right leg making it suddenly unresponsive. He had to deal with Revenant letting out a dark chuckle leaving him to be first blood for that game, so he might maybe be dragging himself to Che’s medic bay in the worst mood yet. 

“CHE! I need your help, that damn SIMULACRUM FUCKED MY LEG UP.” No one answered but he heard her say she was heading straight to the bay to fix up DOC, it seemed that she was just trying to hide from her greatest friend. He started kicking at the door( it wasn’t really a kick, more like he was moving his broken leg with his hands at the door) until he was face to face with a disheveled, very pissed off Ajay. She looked like she had been in the middle of trying to dress into attire outside of her medic combat, her usually neat buns were in disarray, the fresh splatter of blood was still fresh on her combat pants and her medical harness laid on the floor leaving her in just her tank top, her chest clearly on display as she stared at her friend. Most people (Mirage) would’ve probably would’ve looked at her...lack of attire and maybe walked away embarrassed, but not Octane! He needed his legs to work for the next game and he wasn’t going to wait for it.

“You’ve got some nerve kickin at my door like that Silva.” He side stepped her to dash into the bay, almost cursing as his lame leg caused him to almost slip and kiss the floor. Che let out a laugh at that, she didn’t even bother covering it up as he scrambled on top of the exam table.

“Great to see you too Che.” She looked annoyed as he gestured towards his right leg. “You going to help me or..?” 

“Be lucky that I still consider you a friend Silva-“ Octane couldn’t help smile at that under his mask, he wasn’t gonna lie he was afraid that she’d tell him to go eat shit and find someone else to help him. A hand on his thigh brought him back, his eyes shooting down as he saw Che’s face a little too close to his inner thigh. He could feel her warm breath as she looked over his right leg, her hand moving to spread his legs even further as she inspected the damage that had been done. If he was being honest he was feeling a bit antsy because he was sitting so still and not to mention having someone he considered family so close to his dick kinda made him uncomfortable.

“There’s your problem, Revenant managed to damage some wiring to your leg.” Octane let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as she stood up to grab some tools. “It’s not gonna work until I fix it, while I’m at it I’ll check the other one while you’re still here.” Sweet free repairs, looks like she finally forgives him.

“Silva I’m gonna have to turn off the other leg to fix it up alright?” This surprised him, usually when he gets his legs checked he never had his leg unplugged.

“Is that necessary hermanita? When I get it fixed up they don’t usually do that-“

“You want the legs fixed up or not?” Ajay snapped at him, clearly getting annoyed at him. He felt like a child once more getting scolded by his mom, if he didn’t know any better he would’ve shivered hearing her tone. “It’ll make the job easier for me alright? You come in here to bother me when I’m busy, so you better listen to me so we can get this over with.” Oh boy it looks like she was still pissed off at him, he didn’t bother saying anything as she turned off his other leg making it completely useless to him. He felt antsy as Che prodded at his legs, growing more and more impatient as time seemed to draw on. If disabling his other leg was supposed to make this go faster then how in the hell was she going slower than his usual tune up guy? 

“Can’t you go any fasterrrr-“ Ajay gave him a raised eyebrow at his whiny voice, making him shut up in embarrassment. Maybe he should give his friend a slide for not working at his pace, he should be grateful that she even decided to help him, but yet again he couldn’t help but be annoyed at her, go faster god damn it!

“Cheee I’m booored hurry upppp, I could be running circles by now with my usual tune up guy-“ He felt himself pushed down onto the examination table, his arms being strapped down by a very pissed off Ajay now. What the hell was she doing? If he had control over his legs he’d be kicking her by now, friend or not no one pulls the break on Octane! He pulled at his binds, okay looks like she put the breaks on him this time.

“Che what the hell-?” His voice caught in his throat as he looked at her, realizing how angry she looked. Like really, REALLY angry at him, if he wasn’t pissed at her he might’ve shivered under her smoldering eyes.

“Ya really need to stop biting at the hand that feeds ya Silva, it only works to piss em off.“ She tilted his face to look at her making him unable to look away. 

“How come you never thank me for what I did for ya-” They’re friends, why should he thank her? “Do ya know how much I risked for ya? Do ya know how much of a pain in the ass you’ve been? Do you even know HOW it feels to put myself on the line for you and to get nothing?” She reached her hand over the surgical table, pulling out a familiar syringe to him. 

“It kinda feels like this.” Pain exploded from his chest as a sudden rush filled his body, Ajay stabbing his own stim in his chest, causing him to jump from the table only being pushed back down by Ajay who had climbed on top of him. When had she been so fast to start straddling him? She looked smug as his breathing was coming out labored, his thrashing from his binds made him only push closer onto Ajay’s body.

“Doesn’t feel good, does it Silva?” A groan escaped his mouth as he felt another stim enter his body. She didn’t even inject him with it but rather let the needle exit through his skin almost like a sewing needle, he could feel how his best friend moved his skin around. Damn it, it hurts.

“Che, Che, Che, stop! STOP it hurtsss-'' His body felt like it was on fire, he had lost track on how many stim needles were being pierced through his skins, about ten of them had been injected, some in his arms, some in his chest and a few in his thighs. The rest had been empty, only being drawn through his skin like a sewing needle that worked to pull his skin up. He felt like a patient who’s doctor couldn’t find a vein, a pin cushion with discarded needles, or a voodoo doll of an ex. What he felt at this point was delirious, his heart was pounding so fast he could feel it flutter through his chest. “M-m-my chest, Che my hearts going to burst-“

“Maybe you deserve this for being such a dick to me, and not just me but also all those poor people you cheated outta these legs.” She slapped the metal of his legs, the sound worked to disorientate him that he could feel himself want to throw up, a gagging noise escaping his throat. “Do ya even understand how terrible ya are Octavio? It’s easy for me to say how awful ya been to me. Don’t even know why we’re still friends.” That hurt him to hear, tears were appearing in his eyes and not just from the pains.

“Poor little Silva, always desperate for attention, going about getting it even if it hurts other people.” He could feel her slowly start to drag some of empty syringes further into his body, his mouth opening in a silent scream as any form of coherent thoughts escaped him. It hurt so bad he wanted it to stop. “But ya don’t care who ya hurt, just your daddy huh?” Bile rose to his throat when he heard his own friend say that. 

“I’m -nnnghh- not like him, please don’t say that amiga-“

“But ya are, ya being a bad, bad man just like ya daddy and someone has to teach ya that lesson, don’t they Octavio..?” His breathing quickened hearing her say his name, no one ever referred to him by his first name, only when he was being scolded by his own mom...and all those other women his dad had married. He knew anytime his own mom would say his name he was in big trouble, then he’d start crying begging her for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry...” Needles stopped entering his body for a moment but his head was still spiraling. “M-mommy I’m sorry, i-I-I’m sorry for being baddddd.” He started to wail, all the guilt pouring out to a very confused Ajay who only watched in shock as her friend started babbling to her. He had been a horrible son and friend and now he was paying the price for being bad, within his doped out mind everything his “mom” was doing to him he deserved. But in a fucked up way he deserved this, his body wasn’t reacting in a normal way, he’d blame it on the stim in his body but he knew better. 

The tightness in his pants was coming from how his “mommy” was hurting him. He felt his face heat up with shame as he started grinding his clothed cock against his “mommy’s” ass, letting out a groan. Ajay let out a deep breath as she reached down to unzip her pants, her pupils dilated at Octane’s whiny voice as she pushed her pants down around her ankles. At first she was just going to punish Silva for being a shitty friend but now seeing her friend crying like this gave her a new idea. Her hands moved to pull off Octane's mask to get a better look at him, she couldn’t deny how cute he was wailing like that, the vulnerability he was wearing on his face worked to make her wet as she pushed her panties off to the side, moving herself over Octane’s face...

“I’m s-s-sorry mommyyy-” He was still blubbering, even as she pushed her pussy over his opened mouth. She let out a sigh as Octane’s tongue made its way inside her cunt, finding herself a bit disappointed as Octane’s unskilled mouth moved around leaving her unimpressed. Looks like her “baby” needs a stern talking to. She reached down to unzip his pants, letting out a small chuckle at how much precum was already leaking from him. What type of freak gets this turned on over the thought of their mom? Octane apparently.

“I don’t know ‘Baby’ I gotta say that mama doesn’t find your apology genuine, I think ya might be lyin to me and that's what’s breakin my heart.” She didn’t give him a chance to respond, only giving his cock a harsh tug as she rode his face faster. He seemed to have the weird idea that by just licking at her cunt she’d enjoy it, well he might think he’s doing some work on her but he really wasn’t cutting it. 

“Sweetie ya not very good at this are you?” Octane shook his head, murmuring another sorry as he tried burying his face deeper into her cunt, doing that wasn’t going to get her off. “Oh Octavio ya makin mama have to do more work now aren’t ya? Even when I told ya you were being bad..” She got off his face to let him breathe a little, a smile spreading across her face as she noticed how his eyes seemed to have rolled to the back of his head, clearly the stim she had put in him was making it hard for him to even concentrate. Che leaned down to plant small kisses on Octane’s gleaming face, leaving a trail down to his neck. Che took off her shirt in a flash, her bra was quick to follow leaving her breasts for Octane to take in. His breathing seemed to quicken, his tongue reaching out to lick his lips at the sight of them almost like a starved man.

“Are ya gonna behave baby? If I take these binds off are ya gonna stay still for me? Ya gonna keep ya hands to yourself like a good boy..?” Octane nodded quickly, letting out a sigh of relief as his wrists were finally released but he didn’t dare try to reach up and cup Ajay’s chest. Lifeline stood up from the examination table assuring Octane she’d be right back, that she had a special treat for him for taking his punishment like a good boy. What was she planning? 

His curiosity was answered as he felt a finger prodding at the entrance of his ass. Octane slowly looked down, seeing Che’s hand jerking him off while the other patiently worked his ass open, fear building in his heart when he saw the strap in between her legs. It was huge, a vein prominent on the underside of it clearly added for pleasure but he was worried. He’d always top when it came to sex (granted he left after he was satisfied) so to have his mommy on top, with a strap none the less, made his mouth go dry. How the hell was he going to fit that? Maybe she was joking..?

“Huh-?” His mind went blank as he felt that finger slide in, another one soon joining it as he felt himself clench around them. “W-wait mommy I’m not sure about thi-“ Soon enough he could feel a third finger inside his ass, making his whole body curl as he felt it prodding against his prostate, a choke escaping his mouth as Ajay let out a small laugh at his reaction. He’d never stuck anything up there before, he was always afraid of being too sore afterwards so he never risked it. 

“Don’t you wanna be good for mama? I’ll be gentle with ya my little baby boy.” Ajay hoisted his right leg over her shoulder, pressing a small kiss to his cheek as she poised her strap at the entrance of Octane. He looked scared as she slowly pressed in, a whimper escaping his lips as the tip slowly entered his ass. All the blood roared in his ears as he clenched around the strap pain building up from the inexperience.

“Shhh baby you need to relax for mama.” He couldn’t he was scared, for the first time in a long time he was scared, his fear only grew as he could feel himself bleeding around Che’s strap, the blood not even working that well to let her slide in more. Without thinking he reached up pulling his mommy closer to him not even caring as she scolded him for disobeying. He needed some comfort so Octane found himself taking one of her nipples and sucking it, a groan of relief came from him as he found himself some comfort in such a humiliating act. He didn’t even notice how the rest of the strap made its way inside his ass. When he looked down and saw Che’s hips slap against his ass he realized he had managed to fit his mommy inside him. 

“Look at you my little baby, sucking at me like ya waiting for some milk to come from mama, is that what ya want?” He couldn’t respond to her as he sucked her tits the pace she started left him breathless. Feeling how hard she was going made him feel self conscious about his own sex life, he went fast yeah but never this hard like his mommy was doing. His cock bobbed around, precum glistening on his stomach as he shook with his mommies thrusts, he swore he could feel her in his guts as she angled her hips to reach in deeper. She had reached down to pet his head as he kept sucking, telling him how much of a good boy he was taking mommies cock, cooing that he had taken his punishment so well that she was proud of him. He was..happy...and so very very close to cumming.

“Is my little baby close?” He could feel her breath in his ear as he stopped suckling at her chest, a rapid bob was what Che got as a response. Octane could feel her pullout as she moved his body, in an instant his face was on the table, his ass sticking in the air as he gripped desperately for something, anything. 

“Lemme finish you off my sweet boy, just look at you, you’re trembling around me!” He felt embarrassed as she let out an impressed whistle at her handy work, his ass gaping wide open as if waiting for something to be put back inside it. Her fingers made their way back in as Octane shivered as they hit his prostate, almost cumming on the spot as her other hand worked to jerk him off. She was going slow, those skillful fingers only working to build up the tension in his groin as he found himself begging for more, for her to just go faster.

“F-f-fuck mommy please-“ 

“Please what?”

“Pl-please let me cum, I’ve been such a good boy so pleas-“ He was cut off as she milked his prostate for all it was worth, a rapid curling motion into it made him feel light headed. Octane shivered as he came, his cock twitching as he let out an obscene moan as his cum pooled on the examination table. His body jerked as he landed on his own cum, feeling a bit of disgust for covering himself in it. He felt his mommies hand trail up his back, her fingers locking into the back of his neck as she shoved him face down into his mess.

“Look at your mess Octavio, you best get to cleaning it up or else!” He tried pushing himself up but found himself unable to as Che’s grip held him in place.

“No, no, no, use ya tongue baby you need the practice with your mouth.” He wanted to say no, that he wanted to draw the line here but he couldn’t, he didn’t wanna risk disappointing her again. So finding himself with no choice Octavio worked to clean up his mess, that feeling of embarrassment worked its way into his body as he lapped at his own cum. He grimaced at his taste as his tongue felt the cold metal of the examination table. He’d clean himself up though for his mommy, he didn’t want her being disappointed in him anymore than she was. Once he was done Octane locked eyes with his mommy who was gently petting his face taking a small tissue to wipe off any fluids that were left. He let out a sigh thinking it was all over but a small kiss to his lips and a push putting him on his back made his heart drop.

“Oh sweetie we're not done yet-far from it I think.” Octane felt her pull at his flaccid member finding it almost painful as she tried teasing it back to life. Instead it remained as is as he looked on ashamed of himself. 

“Aw my little baby’s shy~ Don’t be, let mama feel how much ya grow bebito.” She sat on top of him as she continued fondling him, her eyes had that mischievous glint as she knew he wouldn’t be able to get it up as fast as she wanted.

“Ch-Che you have to give me more time, 20 minutes at least then we can-“

“But baby you’re usually so impatient! It would be a punishment for me to make you wait but I think I know how I can speed this little problem up for both of us.” Her voice worked to make his cock twitch as she pulled out his stim and waved it teasingly in front of his eyes. Was she just going to stab him and expect him to go in soft? If he had that stim then he’d probably rut into her like a rabbit with a soft cock. God he hoped not, he didn’t see how that would be hot- In a flash she stabbed the needle directly above his crotch the stim (and the pain) causing his cock to spring back to life. This was too soon for another round his body wasn’t able to handle this much! Slowly but surely he was growing against his better judgement, his panic grew as well as he noticed that Ajay had taken off her strap and was now moving her cunt over his hardening cock.

“Look at your little Octane getting up for mommy. It’s nice to know how much my baby loves his mommy, lemme me warm it up a bit though.” Her hips sank down on his hardening member. She was so warm, a perfect fit around his cock as she kept it inside her waiting patiently for it to bounce back. Octane felt himself breathing heavily as she just stared at his heaving chest, he felt too sensitive all over his body. Her warm insides that engulfed him made his cock feel like it was on fire, like being inside her was unbearable. He opened his mouth to tell her that this was too much but found himself cut off as she shoved his mouth into her chest as she moved herself up and down over his sensitive cock.

“Mmphh mmphh!” His voice was muffled as she started riding him, her moans coming out as Octane’s eyes filled with tears from the overstimulation. He could only suck on her nipple harder as she picked up the pace, Octane swore he could feel her bruising his pelvis with how hard she pushed herself down. Octane wrapped his arms around her waist as she kept going his nails dragging down her back as he felt his second orgasm. He gave one final suck to her chest as he removed his face to warn his mommy, he wanted to tell her how close he was.

“M-m-mommy it’s too much I’m gonna cum again-”

“Then cum baby-“ She reached down to grab both of his hands to cup her chest. “Fill mama up and prove to me how much you love me.” He let out a pathetic whimper as his own hips began almost unwillingly pushing himself into her cunt.

“B-b-but if I cum inside you then you might get-” Pregnant, he could possibly get her pregnant. His stomach did flop at that idea, he didn’t want to share her. Just the idea of her attention divided between him and a baby made him want to cry. That or it was the stim making him cry from the pleasure, either way all he knew was that he didn’t share which only made him squeeze her tighter against his shaking form.

“Shhhh, Octavio don’t think about it just empty your cute little cock inside me and let me deal with it afterwards. Don’t you wanna make my chest heavy for you? I promise that no matter what happens you’ll always be my baby. So cum inside mommy Octavio.” He let out a choked noise as he felt himself empty inside of his mommy’s pussy, feeling his cum leak out as he fell on his back. He was so tired, tired and sticky. Che leaned over his face, a look of concern washing over it as his eyes fluttered shut.

“So what you’re telling me is that I got bored while you were checking my leg out so I fell asleep?” He sounded unsure as he looked over the various injection marks that littered his body. He felt like he had been clawed up by a prowler feeling himself all worn out.

“Well, to be honest ya somehow managed to topple over and land on some medical syringes I had been putting away. Got to admit that worried me the most.” She shook her head as she easily told this lie to a drowsy Octane who had woken up with no memory of what had happened. He still was looking at her like she was lying (She was but he wasn’t going to find out unless she tells him.) 

“Well ummm, thanks I guess Che.” He stood up to test his legs almost tumbling down from a sudden pain in his back. “Jesus Christ why am I so damn sore???” 

“Octavio don’t be such a damn baby! Get back to ya room or do you need me to help ya with that like I’m ya mommy or something.” Her hands landed on her hips as she said this to Octane. Hearing her like this made Octane sweat a little, his eyes traveling over her body as if he was seeing his best friend for the first time. Oh god that voice, how she said his name, and those tits of hers jutting out now made him feel all so...

“I-I-I gotta go Che, thanks for your help amiga!” 

Ajay watched in amusement as Octane was all too quick to leave the room, shuffling awkwardly away as he tried to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

“Be careful baby boy, I’d hate to have to see you trip and kiss your ‘ouchie’ better like I’m ya mama.” She had to stifle her laughter as Octane hit a crate that was in the hall, a loud crash drawing the attention of a very confused Gibraltar who had come out to investigate. He took one look at the amused expression of his friend Lifeline, the flushed look on Octane (And the tent he was pitching in his pants) letting out a thunderous laugh as he reached over to pick the shorter man up. Octane shifted his pants to try and hide himself as Gibraltar gave a questioning look at Lifeline who shook her head in amusement at Octane’s shame.

“Damn bruddah, rough time with the doc?” He pulled Octane along as he continued. “Let’s head back with the others and let Lifeline gear up for the next game, maybe you can take that time to take care of your little ‘problem’.” Octane mumbled out a small ‘Okay’ as Gibraltar pulled him along with a smile that had grown noting the shorter man's timidness around Ajay.

Ajay stood in the doorway and watched as the figures of both men turned a corner. Looks like her best friend had some mommy issues huh? She only shook her head as she made her way back into the medical bay. She wasn’t going to lie he was a pretty guy, and so much cuter whining on his back begging for more. Ajay felt her heart race as she thought about how he had cried for her to take care of him, how sweet he had been with his little apologies as she scolded him. She wanted to hear him like that again, she **needed** to and whether Octane knew it or not he needed that too.

  
  



End file.
